Summer heat
by Vulpes Rei
Summary: The seasonably warm weather and prolonged boredom take their toll upon the minds of Malik and Yami Bakura as a clash of egos ensures with semi unexpected results. Malik/Yami Bakura


The camera pans slowly over the waters of the bay, towards where a suspicious looking yacht is moored off a rocky dyke. It then pans up to the boat, where on board we can see several cloaked figures stalking the several decks of the ship. Swooping past a two-man guard, we enter the cabin of the boat. It opens expansively, appearing far bigger on the inside than it looks from an outwards glance. The room is well lit, decked out with majestic equinity, and draped extensively in purple and gold. Towards the back of the room, pair of young men are sprawled together across a Victorian-style day bed, lazily biding their time.

They are both tall and slim, making them appear younger and more juvenile than they actually are. Appearances are deceiving. I would not want to encounter either of them in a dark alley, but in the dim light of the room, they seem quite at peace. A languorous spirit seems to be resting over the room, hanging over both of the occupants much like the heavy heat of the midday.

Malik glanced up in mild surprised as the fingers of the other grazed his stomach. His normally short fuse was tempered only by the damp humidity. When he made no more response, Bakura carefully pulled the sleeveless sweater up and over the blonde head of his oddly stoic lover.

"So soft…" mused the sprit incarnate, in a barely audible whisper, tinted with awe.

The tension in the room evaporated quickly, with the speed of air escaping a balloon. "What are you talking about?" fumed the other, in a rather higher-than-expected nasal. He seemed confused, and slightly more irritable than usual. "You cannot possibly be commenting on the condition of my skin. You know as well as any how careful I am to moisturize on a regular basis, but there is only so much you can do with scar tissue."

"No, you nitwit," Bakura spat back, "I was not commenting on the condition of your skin, but rather the condition of your jumper. I never realized quite how cozy it is. The lining is quite as soft as a furry little bunny." He absently stroked the inside of it, and leaned his head on Malik's tan, now naked shoulder.

Malik was saved, for a moment, from making the snide response that was expected of him by the sweetness and intimacy of the simple gesture. The moment did not last.

"Well, of course," replied Malik in a perfectly condescending tone, as if he had not missed a beat. "You did not believe I merely wear that thing for looked, did you?" The timing of the arrogant sneer and raised eyebrow were spot on, and perfectly in sync, as the bratty little blonde paused for the mere effect and pleasure of it. "It's all about comfort. That happens to be made from the finest Egyptian cotton."

"Well, you would know, I suppose." Bakura took his time rolling up the tacky lilac vest, careful to fold the golden chains inside, before setting it deliberately in its owner's lap. He then turned and laid his head upon it, well aware that Malik was fuming, and quite content to pretend that he did not notice. Bakura was well aware of the large amount of time they had ahead of them before the duels and mayhem were scheduled to ensure, and damned if anyone was going to stop him from making himself as comfortable as possible.

Malik glared down at the reincarnated spirit of the infamous tomb robber who was laying on his lap in complete satisfaction, using his sweater as a pillow, in his own yacht. Malik had to fight very hard to resist the urge to push his smug, arrogant, white-haired, fuffy-headed, British-accented arse onto the floor, but instead Malik chose the next best option. He leaned down and planted an impassioned kiss upon the lips of the other.

The first option would have caused such an unnecessary commotion.

Those observing from both the adjacent soul rooms and the outside deck were reminded, almost sickeningly, of the famous romantic scene from a particular action adventure movie involving spandex and spider webs.

* * *

My first Yugioh fanfiction in a very, very long time. I hope you all enjoy, and please review, whether or not you do like it. I am as happy to receive criticism as praise…perhaps even happier. Hey, if I get enough love there is a possibility of more. This paring is really my original favorite.

PS: Can anyone tell me what the name of the city or bay or area where this arc takes place? I cannot for the life of me remember, and I am far too lazy to look it up at the moment…Extra props to anyone who knows. Perhaps even cookies.


End file.
